


HAIKYUU!! BOYFRIEND SCENARIOS

by Lil_BreadStick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_BreadStick/pseuds/Lil_BreadStick
Summary: okay, I was bored when I wrote this also in the middle of class so ya know🤪heh this book is probably trash it's my first book so please don't hate! - Requests Are Open!--AuthorChan
Kudos: 8





	1. A/n

Hey, I'm Authorchan! This is my scenario book for the haikyuu boys I'm using my ides so what I would think they would do or what would happen as always requests are open just inbox me and let me know what you would like! if you don't like don't read. I will also do lemons and fluff anything is okay!


	2. How you meet pt 1

Hinata  
-you got lost on your first day at karasuno  
-you ran into him(literally)  
-he helped you up and introduced himself as Shoyo Hinata  
-he helped you find your class which happened to be his as well  
(sorry it's short)

Tobio Kageyama  
-You walked up to the vending machine for milk  
-you both touched it at the same time he grabbed it first  
-you glared at him but walked away  
-the next day at lunch you were sitting under a tree  
-he handed you a milk carton and walked away  
-on it was his name :) 

Tsukishima  
-you were sitting in class  
-the teacher assigned a group project you immediately looked at your best friend (bf/n)  
-the teacher picked the partners and you got slatyshima  
-he seemed pretty reserved and quiet until you mess up a little  
-"Oh my god you can't even spell correctly"  
-he was critiquing your every move it was annoying  
-you ended up getting a good grade and vowed you wouldn't speak to him again

Yamaguchi  
-you were "friends" with Tsuki  
-he introduced you  
-Yama was blushy blushy  
-"h..hi I'm Y...Yamaguchi"  
-you thought he was adorable  
-you became friends  
-good friends  


Nishanoya  
-you were Karasuno's new manager  
-Daichi introduced you and the boys  
-"Look Noya! it's a pretty girl"  
-you were really blushy  
-noya tried to show off his rolling thunder  
-he missed and was embarrassed  


Tanaka   
-same as noya's

Sugawara  
-your Daichi's sister  
-Daichi left his lunch at home so you brought it to him  
-"Wow Tanaka a pretty girl!"  
-Daichi's death glare  
-sorry (y/n)  
\- he introduced you  
-you thought Suga was really sweet

Daichi  
-You were nekomas girls team captain  
-you watched nekoma and karasunos practice match  
-after kurro introduce you as his twin  
-you thougt daichi was HOT  



	3. A/n

Hey, I know some people hate author's notes, so ill try to make as little as possible, but in the next chapter, I will do a how you meet for the other schools! Its just karasuno has so many good characters therefor I tried to do most of them. Of course, I didn't do all of them, Nevertheless I am more than happy to do Kiyoko, Yachi, And Ennoshita I just didn't know if anyone wanted them. I could also do coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei upon request. If you have any request, suggestions, or anything please let me know!

-Author-chan


	4. How you meet pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so I changed my writing style for this chapter let me know which one you like more also Ushijima's might be a bit OOC I ran out of ideas  
> PS- I've had this in my drafts for.... a while now I just never finished it but here you go!  
> -Author-chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key  
> (BSF/N)=Best friends name  
> (N/N)= Nick name  
> (F/G)= Favorite game  
> (F/S)= favorite show

NEKOMA:  
Kuroo  
I was on my way to the gym for volleyball practice(you are the vice-captain and ace) once I got there I saw two other guys with (BSF/N)  
"Hey (BSF/N)!" "Hey (N/N)! This is Tetsuro Kuroo Captain of the boy's volleyball team, And this is Nobuyuki Kai, The vice-captain. Kuroo, Nobuyuki this is (Y/N)(L/N) vice-captain of the girl's volleyball team! "Hey cutie," Kuroo said with his signature smirk (you know the one) I rolled my eyes even though I was blushing he laughed " we were talking about doing a practice match between the boys and girls teams. what do you think?" "oh yeah I'm down. just know.. were gonna kick your ass" I winked then turned and went to the club room. little did you know you left a blushing Kuroo. (Sorry kuroo's was short I didn't have any ideas I started writing and my mind went blank 👉👈) 

Kenma:

I just got a new Nintendo switch yesterday so I was now on my way to Super Potato (that's an actual game store in Tokyo). As I got in I was greeted by the owner who I knew fairly well considering I came here every weekend."Hello (Y/N)! How are you?" " Hello, Mr.Akerman. I'm good and you?" "I'm good need any help kiddo?" "No thank you I already know what I'm here for" I walked away to the Nintendo aisle. Once I got there I started looking after about 3 minutes of searching I found the game. What my luck it was the last one too. As I grabbed it another hand did too. I quickly snatched my hand back and turned to my left. I saw a guy he looks my age and had really pretty golden eyes I could get lost in- " Sorry you could have it" he said, snapping me out of my thoughts a bit of a blush on his face. "N..no it's okay you can take it I'll just come back when they restock" I reassured him "No you take it" this went on for about 5 minutes before I had an idea. I went into my back and took out a piece of paper. I wrote down my name and number and gave it to him " here You can have it and once you finish it I will borrow it. And since we're sharing ill pay half." I said giving him the paper and my money. Before he could object I walked past him and out the door.

ABOJOSHAI:

Oikawa

I was sitting by a tree in the courtyard. "AAAAAAH OH MY GOD OIKAWA MARRY ME PLEASE!" I rolled my eyes. Honestly, I feel bad for that guy all of that attention he even breathe without someone screaming for him." actually sorry I can't I have a girlfriend" he was scratching the back of his neck " WHAT?! WHO?" "aww That's not fair" " No way I don't believe it " "yeah Oikawa san if you have a girlfriend prove it " well..i..actually..." he was stuck I sighed and got up. I pushed through the crowd of girls " Leave.him.alone." I glared at all of the girls making them run off "Thank you so much (Y/N)-chan!" Oikawa smiled at me "sure no problem" I smiled back " Wow you have such a pretty smile (Y/N)-chan! almost as pretty as mi-OWWW" "leave her alone shittykawa" "It's okay Hajime I just scared off a few fans for him" Did I mention that Iwazumi was my twin brother? "yeah you didn't have to hit me that wasn't very ni-OWW IWA-CHAN." I giggled as they walked away

Iwazumi:  
I was walking down the hall when a girl ran past me screaming " OIKAWA" knocking my books everywhere I growled and glared at the girl. Then a hand was extended to me I looked up and saw Hajime Iwazumi. I blushed a bit and grabbed his hand, he helped me up and started to pick up my books "Iwazumi you don't have to -" "it's okay" he handed my books to me. "T..thanks" I looked down. if I'm being honest I have had a crush on iwazumi since our first year at Abojoshai. "yeah I'm sorry about that as well" she said using his head to gesture at Oikawa and his fangirls "it's not your fault" " yeah but still... I'm sorry" I giggled at the blush across his face " Ooooh Iwa-chan who's this? is she your girlfriend?" I blushed " No she's not my girlfriend shittykawa she's just a friend" I smiled " well I have to go ill see you late iwazumi" " okay yeah bye (y/ln)' i smiled "Bye Iwa-chans Girlfri-Owww iwa-chan " I giggled

Fukurodani:  
Bokuto  
I was in class when the teacher said that we were doing a project with partners I instantly looked at my best friend and she looked at me. "Not so fast.. I will be picking them" everyone in the class groaned " okay so Yagami with Sato, Suzuki with Takashi Ito with Sakura...." he went through all the names "ANd last but not least (Y/LN) with Bokuto" before I could even process what he said Bokuto was across from me being his normal Loud energetic and did I mention LOUD self "HEY HEY HEY (Y/LN) WE GET TO WORK TOGETHER ISN'T THAT AWESOME?!" "Yeah it's great but could you be a bit less loud please I have a really bad headache" somebody tapped me on the shoulder I turned around and akaashi said " you get used to it" I giggled " anyway what should we do for our project (y/ln)?" "I don't know what about..." you started talking about the project

Akaashi  
I was walking into the gym with Suzumeda. Earlier this morning she had asked me to be a manager of the boy's volleyball team to which I said yes. once we got into the gym she showed me around. the club room, the closet they kept the volleyballs and stuff in ect. once she was done giving me a tour 2 boys walked in "HEY HEY HEY AKAASHI LOOK TWO PRETTY GIRLS" the one with the gray and black hair pretty much screamed the one with the black hair rolled his eyes "(y/ln) this is bokuto and akkashi" Suzumeda said, " and guys this is (y/ln) the new manager of the team!" "WOW, WE HAVE TWO GIRL MANAGERS JUST LIKE KARASUNO DOES NOW!" I giggled a bit and that seemed to catch akaashi's attention. then not too much later the rest of the team walked in and I was introduced. but I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of akaashi the whole time

Shiritorizawa:  
Ushijima  
my grandfather coach Washijō asked me to come to practice after school to help out. of course, being the wonderful granddaughter I am said yes after school I walked over to the gym the team was already practicing so I went over and started talking to my grandfather. I looked back at the court to see one of the first years make a wonky receive rending it over towards me. I received the ball and sent it right over to the captain. they were all staring at me "what?" I asked Ushijima came over to me "nice receive" "why thank you" I giggled he blushed a bit at this "would you like to be the manager..." "oh i- um wow are" I was cut off by my grandfather "yes she would" I smiled at Ushijima.  
(Ushijima pov) after practice and everyone left I walked over to coach Washijō " did (y/ln) not want to be our manager" "no she did" "why did you answer for her?" he sighed "(N/N) tends to second guess herself and think she's not good enough." "oh okay" then he walked away 

Tendou  
I was on the couch eating pizza rolls and watching (f/s). Then my brother came in with 2 of his friends."(y/n) this is tendou, tendou (y/n) my SISTER." I look up "hey" "why hello there beautiful" I blushed a bit then semi grabbed him by the back of his shirt " back off tendou" I giggled " well that was fun but I must away," I said, "where?" Ushijima asked me "uh my room where else its raining cats and dogs outside," I said a bit sarcastically Ushijima walked over to the window "No it's raining water" i internally faceplamed my self "waka.. its a metaphor... it means- nevermind" I turned around and walked up to my room


	5. sorry a/n

Hey guys I just wanted to let you guys know that I am working on the next chapter I just haven't had much inspiration, and I'm going through a lot right now I'm not in the best spot emotionally and mentally but I promise I will have the next chapter out soon! in the meantime just go over to my quotev page and I have some stories on there:https://www.quotev.com/Lilbreadstick

and I 100% recommend going to and following nova on quotev she is such an amazing author and has a bunch of books like this one:https://www.quotev.com/SomberHeart  
make sure you guys tell her that I sent yall over ;)   
-Lil_Breadstick <3


	6. Becoming friends/Hanging out pt 1(karasuno bois)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh sorry I made Yamaguchi’s longer than the rest 😅 please forgive me 🥺👉👈
> 
> I also wanted to apologise for not posting for a while their are a lot of characters to wright for and I’ve just been overwhelmed with this book and my others, My boyfriend and I also broke up a couple weeks ago and I just lost all inspiration to Wright and I was in a bad spot
> 
> But I’m back now and I will be updating way more than before so stay tuned 🤗

Hinata:  
Hinata asked you to help him practice his receives because Kageyama wouldn't, And in all honesty, you had no idea what you were doing, but you couldn't say no to the adorable puppy dog eyes he was giving you so you obliged. He told you to throw the ball and you did his receives were getting good, well to you anyway "Hinata come on my arms hurt and I have to get home" you whined for the thousandth time " Wait just one more I promise this time" he begged you sighed and threw the ball he got it and it went straight into your face "OH MY GOD (Y/N)-Chan IM SO SORRY!!" "Hinata its f-" "IM REALLY SORRY (Y/N)-CHAN PLEASE FORGI-" "HINATA!" he stopped bowing at you and looked up "its okay, People made mistakes..." you said with a warm smile. "so you're not mad at me?" "no why would I be mad at my best friend?... anyway I really have to go ill see you tomorrow." with that you grabbed your bag and walked away

Kageyama:  
You were sitting alone at lunch, you don’t have many friends because you just really don’t like people some say you come off really awkward and honestly you would just rather be alone. As you were sitting drawing in your sketch book someone sat next to you and placed something in front of you. When you looked up it was kageyama he bought you a milk you smiled then looked down and saw he had your sketch book you were mentally freaking out because to you your art was trash. “Wow...(L/N) these are really good” he said looking at you “thanks kageyama.... and you can call me (F/N)” you said trying not to look him in the eye. “Huh?..oh uh then it’s Tobio”he blushed “oh? Is kageyama blushing” you turned around to see a tall blond guy and a shorter(but still pretty tall) green haired guy. “SHUT UP BAKA!” Kageyama’s blush turned darker and so did yours. The two guys laughed and walked away the rest of lunch was pretty silent but it was a comfortable silence

Tsukishima  
After what happened with the whole project thing you haven’t talked to tsukishima, and to be honest that didn’t bother you. Let’s be honest his ego is bigger than his di-(this is a family friendly book until I decide otherwise 😏). Only 5 minutes left of your class then you get to go home and not be bothered. The bell rang and you stood up you grabbed your bag and started waking out of the door, as you were about to walk out of the school something, someone pulled your wrist “all I wanted to do was was go home and not deal with people or their bs” you thought. You quickly whipped your head around and your eyes landed on 2 figures one tall with green hair and the other was tsukishima. You sighed “what do you want tsukishima?” It came off a bit ruder than intended. He tsked and mumbled something that sounded like “do you wanna hang out or something” you smirked “what was that tsukishima?” You teased he rolled his eyes. “Wanna hang out with us after practice?” “Sure tsukishima” he rolled his eyes again “Oh, I’m yamaguchi by the way.” The green head blushed and smiled “it’s very nice to meet you Yamaguchi-san” you smiled not noticing the slight blush on Tsukishimas face( I ran outta ideas 👉👈)

Yamaguchi  
You walked out of your club room and made your way over to the gym. When you arrived they were still practicing so you sat on the bleachers next to kiyoko and watched “heyya kiyoko-senpai” you said with a bright smile. “Hello (L/N)-San” she said you watched for about 5 more minutes until they were finished once tsuki saw you he groaned “(Y/N) I don’t wanna hang out with you today” you rolled your eyes “that was a bit mean Tsuki” Yamaguchi commented “ that’s okay Tsuki cause I didn’t come to hang out with you anyway” you retorted. He looked confused as did the rest of the team. “ I came to ask Yamaguchi-Kun if he wanted to work on our essay” you looked at Yamaguchi “O-oh sure (l/n)” you smiled and let him get his stuff they you started to leave. As you were walking to the door you heard Tanaka say “OOOH get it Yamaguchi” then daichi smack the back of his head. You giggled and Yamaguchi blushed. When you got outside you looked at him “ we can work at my house, or yours I don’t really mind either.” He smiled “let’s work at yours” you smiled and started walking showing him the way. When you got to your door you looked at him “okay I’m gonna warn you my family is a little uhm...different”  
(Yamaguchis pov)  
We walked into (L/N)’s house and I was confused, what did she mean ‘different’. “Dad’s I’m home” she yelled. “Dad’s”? We made our way to the kitchen where I saw who I was assuming her dad “hey daddy” she kissed his cheek.he turned around “hey sweetie.” He looked at me “who’s this?” He asked “O-oh I’m Tadashi Yamaguchi, it’s nice to meet you mr.(l/n)” I smiled he smiled back then another guy walked in through the back door “hey honey” he kissed (y/n) and she giggled “hey dad this is Yamaguchi, my friend” she looked at me for approval “yeah it’s nice to meet you sir” I smiled. He laughed “don’t be so formal call me Riku” I smiled and nodded “ well we’re gonna go work on our essay in the living room see ya” (y/n) grabbed my wrist we made our way to the living room.” Wow two dads?” She laughed awkwardly “yeah, it’s weird I know but I really love them they adopted me when I was a baby so they are the only family I really know “ I looked at her “it’s not weird it’s really cool” i smiled at her. She smiled

Nishanoya  
You walked into the gym after practice because you left your jacket in the gym. When you walked in you saw noya attempting to do “rolling thunder” by himself, wasn’t really working. He seemed frustrated. “Hey Noya are you okay?” You asked he groaned in response. You frowned and put your bag down with your jacket. You walked over to him “any way I can help noya-senpai?” He looked up at you with a sparkle in his eyes “did you just Call me-“ “senpai yes I did” you smiled he jumped up and gave you the ball, once you walked to the other side of the net he got into position “okay so all you have to do (y/n)-chan is-“ he got cut off by you spiking the ball right next to him. He looked at you astonished.you giggled “I learned a few things by watching you guys” he smiled super big “do it again” you giggled and he threw the ball at you, you spiked it at him but he missed, this went on for about 30 minutes until he groaned and sat on the floor “you should go home (y/n)-chan, I’m not gonna get it” you sighed and looked at him. Then it hit you, you walked over to him and sat next to him. “You’ve got this, one more try I bet you’ll get it noya-senpai”you then kissed his cheek and smiled at him. His eyes lit up and he smiled, once you were in position you set to him,”RooOOOLING tHUUUNdEeeeRRR”he hit the ball then landed perfectly.”YOU DID IT NOYA-SENPAI!” You ran over and hugged him, he hugged back “well yeah that’s cause I’m your awesome senpai!”. 

Tanaka  
You walked out of your last class and made your way to the gym. Once you arrived you went to the girls club room( is there one of those? Well I would assume kiyoko and yachi didn’t change in the same room as the boys 🤷♀️)and got changed, you and kiyoko walked to the gym to see all the guys doing their warm ups. Daichi announced that they were going on a run and brings you were a manager you had to go as well. It was all good you were pretty good with keeping up with the guys. You were running by yourself because kiyoko had went to talk to daichi. Tanaka took notice of this and waited for you. “Hey (L/n)-chan” he smiled,” hello Tanaka-senpai” his face lit up and he cheered “ahaha you hear that she called me her senpai!” The people walking on the side walks looked at him like he was crazy.you giggled and shook your head. While you guys were running you guys talked and got to know each other, you found out that you guys lived in the same neighbourhood and Tanaka offered to walk you home. After practice Tanaka waited outside the gym for you and then walked you home. Once you got home it was about 7 o’clock and your Dad(sorry for assuming you have a dad but it’s just for the story XD)was just getting home from work, “hey sweetheart” they kissed your cheek, “hey dad” you smiled “this is Tanaka he’s the wing spiker for Karasunos volleyball team” Tanaka reached out his hand “it’s nice to meet you sir” your dad shook his hand “well I’ll see you tomorrow (y/n)” he started to walk away and you looked at your dad who nodded “uh Tanaka-senpai wait! Do you wanna uhm stay for supper maybe?” You blushed. He smiled and swung his arm over your shoulders” well of course anything for my pretty underclassmen(or women)”you blushed again and he laughed. Your dad cleared his throat and Tanaka quickly snatched his arm from around you “well let’s go inside then” your dad said not taking his eyes off Tanaka making you giggle

Sugawara  
Daichi had asked you to come to one of his games, so of course, you said yes! Coach Ukrainian let you sit in the sidelines with Kiyoko. You saw Sugawara the guy you were talking to the other day and smiled, you walked over to him and started a conversation Sugawara was really sweet, you found his motherly nature adorable, And the way he treated the team and how was so supportive made your heart melt. After practice was over you stayed after and helped Daichi and suga clean up the gym. "Thanks for helping (N/N)" Daichi said as he ruffled your hair. "No problem Sawa!" he rolled his eyes at the nickname then went to grab his stuff from the club room. "hey Suga-san" you called to him "do you need help with that?" he was trying to move the Net by himself "uh yeah sure thanks (Y/N)." you helped him move the net into the closet. "thanks again (Y/N)!" "it wasn't that big of a deal I was just helping my friend out!...we are friends right?" he smiled "yea friends!"


End file.
